1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monolithic semiconductor laser and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a monolithic semiconductor laser comprising a stripe structure (current confining structure) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information reader/writer apparatus or the like for DVDs and CDs uses a monolithic semiconductor laser in which the single substrate seats multiple of semiconductor lasers which have different emission wavelengths. In such a monolithic semiconductor laser, the single substrate seats a semiconductor laser whose emission wavelength is 650 nm and a semiconductor laser whose emission wavelength is 780 nm, for example.
After one of the semiconductor lasers is formed on the substrate, the location of the other one of the semiconductor lasers is determined using alignment marks which are provided on the substrate, to thereby fabricate the monolithic semiconductor laser (K. Nemoto and K. Miura: “A Laser Coupler for DVD/CD Playback Using a Monolithic-integrated Two-wavelength Laser Diode,” JSAP International, No. 3, pp. 9-14 (January 2001)).